I Need You Да?
by Lynixful
Summary: He needed her and she knew this. Is this why she stayed? Because she was the only one that truly loved him. Russia X fem!Lithuania Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

I Need You Да?

This has been a plot bunny circling in my head for the longest of time and it is starting to mate with other plot bunnies so I'm taking this horny plot bunny out of the gene pool and this is all being typed up on an iPod at 12:20 at night. Okay enough narcissistic rambling on my own pathetic, life. About this, it's based off of a role play I did. It will most likely be multi chapter and very angsty along with smutty. If your looking for Baltic abuse, you won't find much here, you'll find some but it will be nothing compared to other stories. There's also going to be some historical references that I'm not going to make sure are 100% correct but I'll try not to fundamentally fuck up the history. It's Rusfem!Liet so if you don't like it, then don't read it dumbass. Also I don't have a beta so there probably is a lot of spelling errors.

Summary: He needed her and she knew this. Is this why she stayed? Because she was the only one that truly loved him. But he always had, and always will, have a dark side, a dark side that she occasionally has to face.

Pairings: Rusfem!Liet and past Polfem!Liet

Warnings: Lemons in the next chapter, Russia having a conscience and not being a total asshole, gender bending of the Baltics because I can bitch. Lithuania's human name in this because she's a girl is Liudvika, don't ask why I picked it I couldn't tell you either but it kind of sounds like Lithuania.

Ivan was so happy, he had recently gotten Lithuania back after all of those long, hard years of war. He and his people had been through many hardships over those long six years. He was proud of the end goal but not so much the means to which he did so. As Machiavelli once said 'The ends justify the means', this time he was not so sure on this philosophy. But it would be alright in the end, as long as he had her…

Liudvika, on the other hand, was depressed about the same news. She cooperated with Germany in the hopes that she could get her country back one day but it never ended so sweetly like that, he betrayed her trust and killed a lot of her innocent civilians. After this war, she just wanted to crawl up and die, she had to watch her old friend, Poland, suffer so much and there was nothing much she could do to help her old love.

Lithuania was in the kitchen, making dinner for Ivan for the first time in a long while. She sighed, as much as she cared for him, she did miss that glimpse of freedom that she had only a few short years earlier. While she was day dreaming, Russia walked up to her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. A rare, genuine smile, not one of his fake ones that he always had on spread across his face.

"Литва (Lithuania)… I'm so glad you're here again."

"I-I'm g-glad to be h-here, sir."

He couldn't see this obvious lie and kissed her cheek making the other blush. Ivan left the room leaving her to her cooking. Liudvika tried to concentrate but couldn't. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but there was something… something was up with him. After years under his control she could sense these little changes. Something was going to happen and all she knew is that she wasn't like it.

Meanwhile, Ivan sighed and went back upstairs. She had been cold like this ever since had gotten back. His sweet little Lithuania had been pushing him away and it was starting to frustrate him. As he sat down in a chair, he felt a certain coldness creep up on him through his window. Ivan instantly recognized the all-too-familiar feeling. General Winter had arrived once again, probably for no good reason just to annoy him. Ivan growled.

"Что это? (What is it?) What do you want right now Winter."

The embodiment of the cold, harsh, Russian winter responded back:

"Oh nothing at all Иван (Ivan), I just came to visit, that's all."

"I don't want to deal with you right now, the war is over, I don't need you're services."

The General simple chuckled and came in through the window in his room. Ivan glared at him. He was tired to say the least.

"I heard you got your сука (bitch) back, is this true?"

"Don't call Литва that!"

"But it's true is it not and it is also true that she has been pushing you around a bit… you should show her what her place is да."

"Leave. Me. Alone. Ублюдок. (Bastard)."

General Winter scoffed at this comment and said on last sentence before leaving the same way he came in, through the window.

"No wonder you have no friends."

Russia frowned and rubbed his temples, very irritated from both the General's recent visit and Lithuania's behavior. He could feel changes, changes in his brain.

Maybe Winter was right and she needed to be shown her place in this house, his house. The kind, gentle, more human part of his brain dismissed this idea entirely. He loved Liudvika and he'd do a anything for her. The insane half of his brain, the side that people would always associate with him, the side they thought he was always in, said differently. It said that she needed to know her place in this house, and that side knew exactly how to do it.

Dun, dun, dun, I'm leaving you off on a cliffhanger. I will update ASAP this shall not be one of those stories where you'll have to wait months for the next chapter if it comes at all. In the next chapter there will be Rusfem!Liet sex.


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You Да? (part 2)

Here's the second chapter of this. Now a good chunk of this is being written at 1:00 in the morning… on a orchestra trip… with my roommate next to me… who's wondering what the hell am I typing up on my iPod XD. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there will be more in the future but overall I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this ff. And FYI, this is not one of those stories where one of the characters is gender bended just so it can be het, I seriously considered making this ff yaoi but this was just a change of pace, I have other yaoi stories if you want but no flaming.

Warnings: Lemons (I tend to be descriptive ^^), some language, kind of sort of dub-con. Hell, I'm the author and I'm not even sure if it's consensual, nonconsensual or dub-con.

Please R & R

It had happened. Ivan snaps, he is going to have her. Her consent matters not in this. Anyone could see the insanity that glistens in his unnaturally colored irises. Lithuania sees this the moment he walks into the hall in which she was cleaning.

She starts to panic a bit and all she could do is stay on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor and pretend that he is not there. Lithuania has some idea to what he had in store for her. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins and she pondered running, but running never solved any of her problems in the past and she knows it. She had tried to run away in the past, like all of the others, but like all of the others, her attempts failed and she was stuck here with him. But Liudvika could never find it in her heart to hate Ivan, hatred was just not something she possessed.

He approaches her with both of his hands in his pockets and a smug smirk across his face. When he was snapped like this, when the normal part of his mind shut off, he would love the fear that radiates off from her, the pain, the blood, the tears. If he is in his right mind now, he wouldn't not do what he was about to do. With a cold, crazy smirk he says;

"Привет Литва (Hello Lithuania)."

"W-W-Why h-hello-o s-s-sir, c-can I-I help y-you."

"Да you can actually... come with me."

Russia smirks and grabs her by the arm and drags her into his room. She shakes, at this point, she definitively knows what he is going to do to her. Tears drip down her face. There was no stopping Ivan at this point.

"On the bed. Now."

Ivan says this with a monotone voice, and points to the large bed. Liudvika follows the command and he walks right after her. She lays face-up on the edge of the rather comfortable bed. Ivan immediately spreads her legs out roughly and a bit too far. This makes Lithuania cry out in pain.

She knows he won't be gentle. Not in this mind, not when he's like this. The fact that this will be her first time doesn't help the situation either. A heavy blush is on her face as he begins to take her servant's uniform off. She shuts her eyes and looks away as her shirt is being ripped open. She closes them even tighter as he unhooks her bra and squeezes roughly on one of her breasts. A small gasp escaped her lips and Ivan pressed his cold lips against her warm and soft ones. Lithuania opens her eyes widely when he slips his tongue inside her moist mouth. A small moan makes its way past her lips. Russia takes this as a sign to continue.

He brakes the kiss and brings his mouth to the soft skin of her neck. Russia bites down hard, smirking at the nice mark it left, a mark that would let everyone know she was his and his alone. Liudvika, on the other hand, cries in pain, but the worse was still to come.

Ivan steps back only to pull her work pants down and off of her. This left her partly naked with her button-down torn open and in her white panties. Russia scans her small, fragile body with a predatory look on his face. Then he slips off her panties, making her blush even heavier and she tries to close her legs, but Ivan stops her from doing so. He then steps back to unbutton his own coat and take off his pants and underwear. He truly is the largest nation on Earth and when Lithuania sees this, her eyes widen. How was he going to fit all of that in her? Was it possible? She turns her head once again to the side with her eyes shut tight.

Ivan does not waste any time whatsoever and places the tip of his erection at her vagina, then pushes all the way in with one hard thrust, eliciting a low moan from him. Lithuania cries out in pain from underneath him but in his state of mind, he does not care. Russia simply holds her legs up and apart with an iron grip and thrusts with a speed that was beyond what she could handle for her first time. For Liudvika, the pain was excruciating, a small trickle of blood came out of her vagina proving that she was a virgin before this.

With each powerful thrust it brings waves of pleasure to Ivan, he loves the warm, tight, wetness of her. On the other hand, Lithuania wants this to be over, it is too painful but there is no stopping the larger man. She is helpless underneath his large body.

Ivan reaches his hand down and gives a firm squeeze to her breast causing Liudvika to whimper. Through all of the pain, there was defiantly pleasure for Lithuania and the latter takes over the moment he thrusts right into her g-spot. She screams from this action, from the raw pleasure. Ivan's mind when he snaps always tends to become more simpler so according to his brain, this is a scream, whether from pleasure or pain didn't matter, he just wants to hear more of those screams. He angles himself in a way that makes sure that he hits her g-spot on every thrust. By now, Lithuania feels great, and she throws her head back in sheer ecstasy. She no longer minds the pain and moans his human name out loudly.

"Ah! Ivan! Right there!"

A smirk crosses the Russian's face as he hears these words. Enjoying the sounds he is getting from her, Ivan pulls out almost completely, before slamming right back into the sweet spot inside of her. With this particularly hard thrust, two things happened. First, the Russian groans from how her inner folds felt and second, he snaps back into his normal mind.

It takes a moment for Ivan to register the scene before him. Liudvika, his sweet little Liudvika, is naked, underneath him, whimpering, some blood is on his erection, he is painfully hard, bite marks cover her neck and tears are half-dried on her face. His eyes widen and he steps back in shock. He clearly was having sex with her, not making love, just having sex.

"S-S-Sir? A-Are y-you o-okay?"

He tries to speak but no words come out of his mouth. What should he say? How should he reply to this? Would she try to leave him now? Should he apologize? But that would sound something close to; 'Hey I'm sorry I just snapped and had sex with you… we're cool да?'. How should he take care of his own raging erection, should he just go off and take care of it himself of should he stay here and finish what he started? Would she hate him? Would she even look at him? A million other questions are circling throughout his head.

Lithuania however opens her watery eyes and is surprised to find that he, for once in his life, the great country of Russia has something, in his impossibly violet eyes, that she never seen before; remorse, shock, confusion and most of all guilt. She props herself up onto her elbows and looks at him for the longest time before blushing and saying;

"S-S-Sir, you're h-hard."

Ivan couldn't be more shocked by these words. Out of everything he was thinking that she would say, this was last. Shyly, she sits up on the bed and pulls him closer, much to his surprise and runs her thumb along the tip, which was leaking pre-cum. He moans at this simple reaction, when he is this close, even the slightest touch, especially from her, feels so wonderful. Liudvika then proceeds to rub his erection, gaining more moans from the Russian.

Her palms are smooth and soft against his hard member and her movements are somewhat timid and shy but nonetheless less it feels good to Ivan. It did not take long for him to cum into her hand and Ivan moans out loudly. She blushes and pulls her hand away. Ivan looks down at her, between her legs and sees that she's wet. If she gave him pleasure, isn't it right for him to pleasure her? It's the least he can do after what he did. So he gets down on both knees.

"Литва… you're very wet, I should take care of that да."

"W-W-What do y-you mean?"

Ivan smirks, he will make her feel good. Liudvika, however, is a bit confused to what he means. She genuinely didn't know what he had in mind. Ivan rubs her inner thighs, trying to coax her gently to open up her legs once more, she reluctantly complies, spreading out her legs allowing him to place his head between them. She can feel his cool breath against the hypersensitive skin of her vagina and shudders in bit of pleasure she receives from this action.

Then, Ivan proceeds to runs his tongue against her slit and she gasps. He licks up some of the juices, making her moan. He then pushes his tongue into her vagina and rubs it up against her clitoris. Lithuania moans and wraps her legs around his neck and runs her fingers through his hair. His tongue feels heavenly to her and she wants more of it. Her moans only increase in volume as he takes the small nub of flesh in his mouth and sucks gently on it and she shudders out of ecstasy.

Ivan pushes his tongue further into her and moves it in a zigzag motion within her. Liudvika begins to breath heavily. Ivan mentally smirks knowing that it'll get even better from here. Unlike Lithuania, he has done these kinds of things before, he knows how to do this to a woman… and he knows how to do it well at that.

When his tongue is in her as far as he can, he begins to hum. The vibrations made by his tongue were beyond good and she moans loudly. An odd feeling is building up in her stomach but she does not know what it is, but it is growing every second that his tongue is in her. The feeling is overwhelming for her. He continues to work his tongue inside of her and is constantly moving it slowly so that all parts of her vagina can feel it. Lithuania's breathing starts to shorten and she closes her eyes as she comes ever closer to her own orgasm. Ivan senses this and hums louder to bring his sweet, little Liudvika the pleasure she deserves.

She lets out a very loud moan as she reaches her climax, having her hands grip Russia's hair while riding out her pleasure and her cheeks are burning bright red. He can feel her muscles contract down on his tongue and wishes for just a moment that he could have been in her when this happens.

Ivan removes his tongue and licks his lips*. Lithuania looks down at him and he stands up and puts his clothes back on. She, unsure what to do or what to say, does the same, putting on her uniform. Ivan kisses her tentatively on the lips and she blushes a bit before kissing back.

"I-I s-should go back to m-my chores."

Ivan nods then walks out of the room. Liudvika goes back to what she was doing before, scrubbing the floors. She thinks that it would be best if her sisters, the other Baltics, never know about this. They would probably judge her and think less of her.

*There is a story behind this particular action. Why did I put it in? Well the story goes that once a movie (I forget what it's is ) got an NC-17 rating for the sole reason of that very action… Hope you all enjoyed, another chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I Need You Да? (Part 3)

Yep there's more of this… And yes I have committed a serious crime, a taboo among most RusLiet fans… I made Lithuania totally consent :U.

Warnings: consensual sex, female masturbation, fluff, etc.

* * *

><p>After the 'incident' in his room a while back, one might think that the two countries would never talk to each other or even look each other in the eye again but, it is the very opposite. After that, when Ivan was feeling stressed or anything, he would always go to his sweet little Liudvika and she will always give it to him. They might make love a few times a month, not so often that the other two Baltics might get suspicious but frequently enough to satisfy their needs. Lithuania's logic is if she does not have sex with him willingly either he would just rape her or even worse he might target one of her sisters. Russia remains oblivious of this. But as simple-minded as he is, he does not think much about it, but rather just enjoys the fact that she is with him.<p>

Most of the time, when they are in a room alone together, Ivan will just kiss her, nothing more, nothing less. He does not just want her body, he wants her. The way she laughs, the way she smiles, the way that she always knows when something's wrong with him, the way how she is such a kind soul, he could go on and on about what he loves in her. Ivan is also pretty sure that Liudvika doesn't know this, doesn't know how he truly thinks of her, not as a servant, but a lover.

One day, Lithuania is in the library, humming a little tune as she straightens the place up and puts back some books when Russia walks in.

"O-Oh h-hello Ivan."

He insists that she call him this, but only when they are alone. Calling another country by their human name is a sign of great trust among nations.

"Добре утро (good morning) Liudvika."

Ivan walks closer to her and presses his lips to hers feverishly. Lithuania knew right away that this isn't going to be one of those innocent kisses that he gives her everyday. She moans into the kiss and he licks her lips, asking for entrance even though he knows she would part her lips for him. She shyly rubs her tongue up against his, Ivan smirks and deepens the heated kiss. He eventually breaks the kiss for air and kisses the hollow of her throat and all around her neck before biting down gently on her neck making her moan quietly. Liudvika takes off her shirt, revealing her smooth, pale skin and her bra that covers her small and perky breasts. Ivan also removes all of his clothes, showing an almost equally scarred body as she.

Unknown to them, Latvia is walking towards the library with the door partially open. Latvia was going to tell her older sister that Estonia said she should make dinner before Mr. Russia gets upset, but what she sees is a whole different kind of scene altogether; Ivan devoid of all clothing including his signature scarf and her seemingly innocent older sister completely naked in front of the man that she assumed Lithuania hated. Latvia watches as she gets down onto her knees and sucks on his hard member, hearing the sounds from outside the hallway.

Unaware that Latvia is watching, Lithuania continues to suck him off with the skill that she's developed over the past few months, she even learned how to deep throat him, which is exactly what she does. The Russian groans deeply.

Latvia stands there, dumbfounded. This is something that she's only read about in her many romance novels, what two people do when they love each other. But this isn't right… she hates him, correct? So why is Lithuania lying down onto the couch seemingly willingly and smiling? This makes absolutely no sense to Latvia whatsoever.

As she lies down onto the couch, Ivan also lies down on the couch, on top of Liudvika and sticks one finger into her warmth, causing her to moan softly and blush. Ivan knows that if he doesn't do this, he will definitely hurt her, and when he is completely sane, hurting her is the last thing he wants. She tenses up around his large, calloused finger before relaxing a bit before he pushes a second finger into her vagina and proceeds to spread them apart slowly to tease and stretch her. Her moans increase in volume from this action, especially when he puts his pointer and middle fingers deep into her vagina, and his thumb strokes her clitoris in a circular motion. After he feels that she has been stretched enough so that it won't hurt too badly, he removes his fingers and licks the juices off.

Latvia is getting a bit turned on by the sight of her sister like this. She kept trying to shake it off and walk away but she just couldn't peel her eyes off of the scene in front of her. A huge blush is spread on her cheeks. Latvia always had a small crush on her older sister even though she knew it was wrong but Liudvika was so perfect in her eyes, her sister was always there for her, taking care of her and giving her a smile and hope. But now… he is with her in a way that he shouldn't be.

Ivan takes out a condom, wanting to be safe, and puts it on. Liudvika looks up at him, whimpering because she wants him to take her, to become one with her. So Lithuania spreads out her legs and relaxes as Russia lines himself up and slowly pushes in causing her to gasp and moan softly. He is going at a slow enough pace so that it causes almost no pain but rather a small ache to the kind-hearted nation underneath his body. When Ivan is in half-way, he pulls back and gently thrusts as deep as he can go making her grip his shoulder in pleasure with a bit of pain, leaving small scratch marks. He stops and waits for her to give her the okay to start moving.

By now, Latvia has her eyes glued to the action discreetly enough so that the two countries that are locked in a heated, passionate moment don't notice. Her porcelain cheeks burn bright as she reaches down into her skirt and sees that her panties are slightly damp. Latvia rubs herself slowly to savor the moment, trying to keep her moans in her throat seeing how it would inform the two nations that someone is watching as they make love together.

Liudvika gives a little nod for Ivan to move. He starts out gently, the polar opposite to her first time. Lithuania cries tears of pleasure. Ivan groans as he is thrusting into her, he smiles at the sounds he's causing his sweet, little Lithuania to make. She turns her head to the side and breaths deeply with a huge blush on her face. Ivan kisses her open-mouthed, letting his tongue freely explore her mouth. With every thrust comes a moan from Lithuania. Gradually, Ivan's thrusts increase in roughness but he is making sure he's not going too hard on her. With this comes increased volume from the Russian and the Lithuanian. Ivan reaches his hand down and gropes her breast lightly. Liudvika gasps at the touch but leans into it. She starts thrusting back, moving her hips up to meet his, causing his large penis to go further into her small body. He lets out a low growl of pleasure and she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to herself. Liudvika's breath is coming out in short pants. She moans for him to go harder;

"I-Ivan, h-harder… p-please…"

The Russian man complies, thrusting harder into his sweet Lithuania. Her moans become screams of pleasure. The pace at which he is going is still nothing compared to their first night together. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Ivan immerses his face into the curve of her neck. He can feel her rapid pulsing heart pounding inside her chest and the small tears dripping onto the top of his head but Ivan knows that these are not tears of sadness.

Latvia continues to watch from the outside. She can't help the small moans that are slipping from her lips. The sight… the sound… the smell, the smell of sex, all of these turn Latvia from a young, small, trembling girl to something that no other nation would expect. So she continues to finger herself, her fingers becoming more covered with the fluid excreting from her own vagina. Latvia pushes all thoughts on what the two nations would do to her if they find out.

Both Ivan and Liudvika are getting close. This time around, Lithuania knows it because the feeling that only a few months back was a stranger to her, the weird feeling in her stomach returned and she welcomed it with open arms. In response, Ivan thrusts a little faster. This is feeling just as good to her as it is him. With each thrust, she takes the full length of his erection into her. She cries out in ecstasy;

"I-I'm c-c-close…"

Ivan only gives an incoherent groan to this and a smirk, knowing that he is the only one who can get her like this. Liudvika pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. She breaks it only as she reaches the apex of her pleasure. Her entire body shakes and the muscles of her vagina clench down around him and he nuzzles his face into her neck and he let's own a low moan as he cums. Ivan pulls out of her and kisses her once more. He looks down at her, her normally soft skin now covered in sweat, some pieces of hair sticking to her face.

Latvia reaches her orgasm right before Lithuania. Embarrassed, she pulls up her skirt and panties and runs off quickly. She literally runs into Estonia in the hallway. Estonia is carrying tea for Russia and she is glad that the tea does not spill when Latvia runs into her. Latvia lowers her head, blushes and runs away leaving Estonia confused.

Estonia shakes her head and brushes this off and continues to walk towards the library, where only a minute ago, Russia and Lithuania were making love. Estonia pushes open the mahogany door with her back and walks into the room. It was a good thing she didn't drop the tea set before because now, it crashes into the ground at the sight that Estonia walks into.

"What are you two doing…"

Estonia says this with a calm voice with a hint of anger. She only sees Ivan putting his clothes back on while her sister clutches her own clothes against her naked body on the couch, blushing with half-dried tears on her face. She automatically assumes the worst, Estonia was never known for her positive attitude. According to her, that bastard Russia had his way, by force, with her older sister. No words come out of either Liudvika's or Ivan's mouths, how were they going to explain this one.


	4. Chapter 4

I Need You Да? (Part 4)

I have no idea where I'm going with this but this pairing as a consensual couple needs more love да? ^^ Finland will be a girl in this for reasons that I don't know myself but wouldn't Finland be so cute as a girl да?

Warnings: Fem!Finland, minor historical references, etc. no smut this chapter sorry ^^".

After several seconds that felt like a lifetime for all three nations, Liudvika is the first to speak. She wants to calm down Estonia and explain that she indeed did consent.

"E-Estonia, please l-let me explain."

With an unexpected tone from her younger sister by two years, Estonia replies;

"What! Explain what? I can clearly see what you did, rapist!"

Estonia glares at Russia at the last sentence. Both Ivan and Liudvika knew that Ivan is innocent of this accusation.

"Эстония (Estonia), I did not touch your sister in a way that she did not want to be. This is just a simple misunderstanding да."

"I don't believe you! Not after everything you've done!"

Lithuania thinks that her sister is being blinded by anger and that never ends well. She hides behind her lover, gripping onto his arm and burying her face into his well-built muscles. Ivan however, is getting impatient with the Estonian and is showing the tell tale signs of snapping and she looks up at his face, which now curls into a glaring frown. His muscles clench up a bit as his he balls his hands into fists.

Estonia is now completely convinced by his face alone that he is guilty. She always has been the smart one and right now… she knows that it would be the smart thing for her to back away slightly which is exactly what she does. Russia takes a step foreword, only to be held back without much force by Lithuania. Estonia's 'fight-or-flight' response takes over and it decides that it would be best for her to run. So she runs around rapidly and runs without even bothering to look back. Estonia thinks how she will call her best friend Finland and tell her what he supposedly did.

Lithuania however, knows that Russia is innocent of the heinous crime he is being accused of but is taking a bad route to prove that he is irreproachable. It would not have helped him if he beat her sister to prove that he did not rape her. Lithuania senses completely that he might lose control of the sanity in which he has been able to keep a hold of for the past few months.

Estonia arrives at the kitchen in where the phone is kept. She take the phone that possibly could have been used by Thomas Edison himself and dials it to her close Finnish friend's number. After a few rings, she picks up on the other end and says;

"Hei, kuka on tämä? (Hi, who is this?)"

"It's me Eesti (Esotnia)."

"Oh Estonia, how are you?"

"Well I'm fine but right now it's not about me… it's about Lithuania or more specifically, what Ivan is doing to her…"

Estonia explains everything, or at least everything from her POV, to Finland who listens quietly. She is only vaguely surprised to find out that Russia rapes Lithuania, but on a sub-conscious level she knows that he was innocent. Finland also knows that she always sensed something… she always sensed that Ivan at least enjoyed her company more than the others, herself, Latvia, Estonia, Poland and even his own brothers. He never did anything to Finland during the time she lived in his house. In fact he left her alone but nevertheless she didn't like… one could even say hated Ivan.

Every one in a while, Estonia will pick her head up and do a thorough scan of the room to make sure that no one is listening in on her conversation with her best friend.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ivan is having a mental war with himself. He fights for control of his brain, his actions. His face is buried into his hands as he sits on the small couch in the library where Liudvika and him made love less than an hour ago. According to his mind things are going bad; Estonia is accusing him of something he did not do and he already told Lithuania to hide for a while in fear that he might lose complete control of his mind. As paranoid as he is, the other half of his mind ponders whether or not to 'punish' (which in this story is NOT code for rape) Estonia for questioning him. But his normal half dismisses the idea.

He hears the creak sound of the old door and Ivan hears soft footsteps coming in. Liudvika is willing to take the chance that even though he's crazy, she might be able to talk some sense into her love. With her quiet, tentative voice she questions;

"I-Ivan? A-Are you okay?"

Her soothing voice calms him down a bit and he starts to regain control of his unpredictable mind.

"Да Литва, I will be just fine."

After Estonia and Finland talked for a long while, Finland told her husband what Ivan had supposedly done and afterwards, all of the Nordics and most western nations found out and secretly condemned him. In their eyes for now on, Ivan would be viewed as little more than a rapist.

Bad way to end a chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Speaking of endings… the end is in sight for this ff, there might be 2-3 more chapters and an epilogue. That is all I'm willing to give out at this moment about it but no one worry, there will be more smut in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I Need You Да? (Part 5)

These next 1-2 chapters will focus on the Soviet War in Afghanistan from December 27th, 1979 - February 15th, 1988. I recommend looking it up on Wikipedia if you want to find out more.

Warnings - lemons, smut, historical references (sorry if I fucked them up I did not do too extensive research on the topic at hand) etc.

Russia can not remember the last time he had to put on his field uniform. While slipping on the old, faded, pale green buttons one by one, he wonders this. Wearing this uniform brought back both good and not so good memories. None of this matters thought, he has to now, the USSR is at war with Afghanistan. Leonid Brezhnev, his boss, decided that it would be good for morale if he is shipped out as well. Ivan personally doesn't think this s a good idea but then he realizes that he has absolutely no say in this matter. So he just decides to go along with it for now. What's the worst that could happen? Heavy casualties? The international community condemning him for this action? The Muslims in his country hating him? That stupid American funding, training and arming those who might try to fight against him? All of the above? Ivan thinks this as he stands, in front of the mirror, dressed

up in his uniform. He only has to tell Lithuania this. Ivan has no idea how she will take the news that he will be gone for a while, maybe longer depending on how this goes.

She is in the living room, relaxing on the couch from a long, hard day of working in the house. A familiar sound of footsteps descending on the stairs fills her ears and she wakes up from her trance-like state.

"S-Sir?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Ivan?"

"Oh, sorry Ivan… Is there anything you need?"

She scrambles to her feet in case he wants something and dusts herself off. Lithuania wonders why he is wearing his field uniform. He isn't going anywhere… is he? Ivan, unsure of how to tell her this news as gently as he can, puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes down as a signal for her to sit down on the couch. Liudvika obliges, sitting back down on the couch. Ivan sits down beside her.

"Liudvika… there is something I must tell you… My country has declared war on Afghanistan and my boss… Brezhnev decided that I'm going out with my soldiers… with my children. I will be leaving tomorrow morning at about 9:00."

Her immediate reaction is shock. Ivan is leaving her to go to war for god knows how long. Lithuania's normal worrisome nature takes over and her stomach starts to twist in concern for her lover. What is he gets hurt? What if he meets someone else and chooses to leave her for them? What if he doesn't come back?

"Литва, are you okay? You look so pale…"

"Just promise me you won't get hurt or die… please!"

Tears form at the corners of her eyes and Ivan wraps his arms around her gently to comfort his love. She can feel the rough but durable fabric of his uniform against her smooth skin. She hugs back, trying to hold back the tears to no success.

"I will be fine моя милая Литва (my sweet little Lithuania)."

He smiles and kisses the top of her forehead.

"W-Will you be back s-soon?"

"Да, I will… hopefully."

Russia has no clue to as how long this war will actually be but anything to reassure her. His biggest concern is for her and her safety.

On the other hand Lithuania is already planning to do something nice for him considering it will be his last day tomorrow. What would Ivan enjoy on his last day before leaving? Even as she's engulfed in the hug, she forms a plan in her head to make his last day here memorable.

Later that day, Lithuania approaches Russia's sister, Ukraine. She plans on cooking his favorite meal tomorrow… borsch, but she needs Ukraine's help. Ukraine is usually the one who makes borsch but this time Lithuania is the one who wants to make it. So she approaches Ukraine in the kitchen.

"Um Miss Ukraine… C-Could you maybe teach me how to make borsch. A-As you know Ivan is leaving tomorrow morning and I want to do something nice for him before he goes."

Ukraine smiles at her. Unlike most of the other countries in the world, she actually approves of their relationship. As his older sister, Ukraine wants only what's best for her sibling and ever since he's started being with Lithuania he's seemed a little happier. So she's more than glad to help her with her cause. For her brother's happiness…

"Of course sweetie I will help. After all, you make Vanya so happy."

Lithuania is not sure how to respond to this and simply nods. Both nations put on their aprons and begin to cook…

It was about 6:30 and Ivan had just gotten done packing everything he needs. Just standard stuff that anyone would need, except for a small photograph that was taken of Lithuania and him. He pulls up a chair to look at her beautiful image for just a while. By the end of the war, Ivan thinks he will have memorized every line, curve, color change, highlight and shadow on her face. It has him in his normal long, tan overcoat and scarf while she is clad in a simple green turtleneck which matches her brilliantly green eyes perfectly. Lithuania was never a particularity showy girl; she always preferred to be covered up by clothes… except for the maid dress that he got Lithuania and that she wore sometimes. Ivan has one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. A simple picture it is… but it will come to be the thing that will keep up his morale for the long, hard years of war.

Liudvika meanwhile, is in her room deciding on the outfit to wear tonight. She decides on a cute purple shirt and a short, but still reasonable, skirt. After dinner however… she goes into one drawer in her room and is going to wear a beautiful white nightgown that she takes out. It was very short and the straps on it are made out of white ribbon. She knows Ivan will like the v-neck, very low-cut neckline that comes together just underneath her breasts with a white bow. Except for around the breasts, it was almost completely see though and oh so light and silky.

She holds this article of clothing against herself and looks into the full-length mirror. Her cheeks are flustered and bright red as she puts this on underneath her clothes. Yes… this is going to be a night that Ivan will remember.

At dinner, Ivan is surprised to find out that Liudvika made borsch, she never made it before, Ukraine was the one who usually did it. After all, Ukraine is quite talented at cooking, a talent that was not passed upon Ivan. He also thinks that she looks rather nice tonight with her skirt and purple shirt; he also can't help but notice that her legs are shaved.

Russia pulls out the old, wooden chair and sits down in it. Lithuania quietly serves him the borsch in an old bowl. Then she takes a seat, opting not to eat anything. After a long pause, with a faint blush on her cheeks, she says;

"I-I hope you like it. It t-took me all afternoon even with Miss Ukraine's help."

"Да, this is good."

He isn't when he says it either, especially for her first time attempting this dish that was so near and dear to his heart. The thought that, at least for a while, he won't taste it again saddens Ivan a bit.

Lithuania's heart starts to be fast in anticipation of what's to come later. It is going to be romantic; she already has the lights in her room very dim, with the blinds closed so that the only light that is coming in is through the scented candles that she took the liberty of lighting. She continues to get even more lost in her thoughts and would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Ivan who snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"Литва, is something wrong? You're cheeks are all red."

This breaks her out of her dream-like state.

"H-Huh? Oh no I'm fine… really."

Ivan nods once and goes back to eating her soup. Though her's isn't as good as his older sister Ukraine's, he could almost taste the love she put into it, to make him happy. Lithuania always tries so hard to please him in any way she can. After he finishes, Russia walks to the sink and puts his dishes in then Lithuania walks up behind him and tugs on his sleeve and states;

"I have another surprise for you Ivan but you'll have to close your eyes, okay."

"Да."

Ivan shuts his eyes and Liudvika takes a gentle but firm hold of his arm and leads him upstairs to the spare bedroom in which she set this whole thing up.

When they get in the room, Ivan can't help but notice how warm it is in here. The heat radiating off of the flames welcoming them into the room. He complies when Liudvika pushes him back down onto the bed. She on the other hand, is still very nervous.

"Don't open y-your eyes yet."

Quickly, Lithuania removes her skirt and shirt tossing them on a chair wanting to be neat, leaving her in her very sexy, silky and white nightgown while a huge blush is spread across her face.

"Now you can open them."

Ivan opens his eyes to a beautiful scene. The room devoid of all light except for any that managed to leak through the blinds and the lit scented candles. In this dim lighting, Liudvika stands, looking very beautiful as usual but in this case, very erotic. He isn't used to seeing her in outfits like the one she has on, so low cut, emphasizing her small but beautiful breasts and see through so he can see pretty much everything but it stops way above mid thigh. She is usually such a modest and shy person but tonight, despite the blush on her face, she looks ready to take control.

"Вы смотрите так красиво. (You look so beautiful.)"

"Спасибо… (Thank you…)"

She blushes more and responds in his language because she knows that Ivan likes it how she speaks it. She walks over to him where he is laying, down on the middle of his bed, propped up by his elbows and presses her soft lips to his.

He immediately kisses back and snakes an arm around her back to pull her closer. Each kiss becomes more and more passionate, Liudvika keeps her lips together to tease him when Ivan slides his tongue across them but she does shiver a bit. He smirks, even with their lips pressed to hers and she parts her lips. Ivan immediately slips his tongue into her mouth and she puts her tongue in his. They rub their two slicks muscles together making her moan ever so slightly and only break for a second for air before they reenter each other mouths but this time Ivan sucks a bit on her tongue eliciting an audible moan from her.

Each minute, both countries are becoming more aroused. Russia, by the fact that he has an awfully large bulge in his pants that Lithuania can feel and her by the fact that her panties are soaked and he senses this. Ivan puts his hand on her thigh and it crawls upward to her vagina. She seems so tense tonight and he knows that she should be more relaxed so he pulls off her panties which were the only thing in his way, and slips two fingers into her vagina to rub against her clitoris. It is working because her body practically melts from on top of him and she eventually moves against his fingers to give him sort of a preview of what's to come. Ivan then lies back down on the bed and pulls her vagina closer to his face and licks the opening, already slick with her natural lubrication.

She moans and has always has kind of wondered what kind of pleasure he could possibly derive from doing this to her. It feels amazing to her but he couldn't possibly gain anything from it… could he? But this will be the last time he can do this… for a while. She pushes these thoughts to the back of her head and decides to enjoy this pleasure of his while it lasts. Ivan, on the other hand, just wants her to feel good and she always seems to like it when he does this. Simple as that.

This is why he engulfs her clitoris with his mouth and hums. She moans out with her milky thighs on either side of his face pressing into his cheekbones, as a subconscious sign not to stop. With his tongue pressed flat to her clitoris, he sticks one finger deep inside of her to stimulate her g-spot at the same time and he curls his finger up against the small spot deep inside of her. Liudvika was very close already, this is obvious to Ivan by the fact that her breath was only coming out in small pants. He removes his entire mouth only far enough to say;

"You're close… да?"

"Д-Да!"

Ivan then, after making her wait a few seconds, shoves his humming tongue back in along with two other fingers to join the one curled up against her g-spot. She screams from the pleasure and reaches her climax from this with her long slender fingers running through his hair and her legs spread out. Ivan keeps his tongue and fingers in as she moans out her pleasure, only removing them after she quiets down.

"I think you're ready now Литва..."

She nods, blushing and makes him lie completely down and reaches into the drawer and takes out one of the condoms and tears it open and puts it over his erection. Then she straddles herself above his hips and takes a very deep breath, she is very nervous seeing as how this is the first time she's ever done it like this. Ivan rubs her hips as gentle encouragement and says with a low, voice heavily accented and so unlike his usual, child-like tone;

"You can do it моя Литва..."

In a moment of bravery, she lowers herself slowly onto his hard length and cries out from the pleasure and pain of being entered. Ivan groans and continues to rub her hips. All of Liudvika's nerves feel like they are on fire and she bites her bottom lip. Then Ivan whispers;

"Move whenever you're ready…"

She takes another deep breath and raises her hips high so that only the head is still in her vagina then she lowers her hips and moans softly. Ivan smirks and releases his grip on her hip as she lowers herself again, quicker this time, sending bolts of electricity through both nations' bodies.

Lithuania places the smooth palms of her hands on his firm stomach and continues to move on his hard length. She remains neutral about the fact that she's on top, yes it is always nice to have some control over Ivan but at the same time, there's just something nice about being dominated a bit… at least for her. Being underneath Ivan… completely at his mercy. He could choose to pound into her or he could choose to be nice and gentle with her. He usually goes for the latter, finding that option more enjoyable for the both of them.

Locked in a slow but steady rhythm, Liudvika moans out loudly as Ivan starts to bucks his hips upwards to meet hers while they were coming down, forcing his erection to go further into her tight, moist entrance. Ivan groans huskily and shuts his eyes so that he can only hear the soft moans coming from her mouth that is music to his ears, feel her damp heat moving at a constant pace against his member that was throbbing inside of her and smell the scent of the candles mixed with their sweat.

She spreads out her legs further and starts to ride him faster and rougher. The small, consistent ache of being penetrated is renewed in Lithuania but it is nothing compared to the pleasure she is having because now that she is on top, she can make sure that she hits her g-spot every time she lowers her hips. Then Ivan breaks through the sounds of her mewling and moaning when he says;

"Nghhhh… I'm close… "

All he gets as a response is a quick nod from her. She is also very close, obvious by the sounds she is making. Liudvika can hardly see right now though because all she can see is white… a white heaven, every time her g-spot is hit. She takes in all of these good feeling now, pushing the thoughts of him leaving tomorrow to the back of her mind. That didn't matter now; all that matters right now is that he's still with her… still one with her in a both literal and metaphoric way.

The pressure that is building up in her stomach, screaming at her every minute, is threatening to be released. But no… she just wants a little more time… a few more seconds. So she slows down her pace significantly, she wants to stay on the edge of her orgasm forever. But Ivan has different plans, with a similar feeling in his stomach, he takes a hold of her hips and pull them down on his erection completely, causing both nations to finally reach their climax and they cum at the same time. Their moans could probably be heard from the entire household. He wraps his arms around her and she presses his head into her chest as his seed spills into the condom he's wearing and her juices run down his penis. After a few minutes which felt like a blissful lifetime, she pulls herself off of him and they both drift off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This was originally part of chapter 5 but that chapter got kind of long so I split it up. XD I wrote the end of that last chapter on an orchestra trip and some guy kept asking to see what I was writing and I was like 'aw hell no'. I wonder what his reaction would be… anyways thank you to all of you who favorited and commented on this, it really makes my day ^^. I've already formulated the rest of this story in my head their might be 3 or so more chapters I'm thinking. But I digress…

Warnings: Mentions of war violence, mentions of rape, mentions of abuse, language, fluff etc...

In the morning, Ivan wakes up and glances over at the clock. It is 7:30, he has time for breakfast. When he looks over at his side, he sees that Lithuania is not in bed which means that she is probably downstairs making breakfast for him before it's time.

Ivan has an ache in his heart that won't seem to go away, but he knows exactly why… He is going to miss being home with his 'happy' family but most of all… He's going to miss being with Liudvika. He wouldn't be able to see her warm, comforting, loving smile… her brilliantly green eyes that reminded him very much of spring… her soft, pale skin until this entire thing was over and no one knows how long it'll take until this ugly war is over. He puts on his field uniform and sighs.

While he walks downstairs, he can't help but frowns at the thought of more scars coating his body in little patterns. The large scars he acquired during the Great Patriotic War* still sometimes ache whenever any sort of major pressure is put on them. Ivan suspects that the milky white discoloration that has appeared after the scars healed will always be there. Ivan sighs, snapping out of his thinking and coming back to reality. Lithuania hears him coming down and sets his breakfast down onto the table.

"Д-Д-Добре утро…"

A little smile forms on Ivan's lips when he hears her speaking his language. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight bear hug. She savors the feeling of being surrounded by his large body and hugs back. During these moments, it is then that both nations realize that they won't get to hug the other for a long while. And after they break the bittersweet hug, Liudvika states;

"I've already m-made breakfast for you."

She gestures to the prepared meal that she got up earlier than normal to make.

"Хороший… хороший Литва." (Good… good Lithuania.)

He sits down and starts eating what she prepared him. 'She is always such a good cook' Ivan thinks while eating. After he finishes, he places the dirty dishes into the sink, Liudvika will have to deal with them later. He stands and Liudvika walks closer to him and gives him a quick, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'll miss you Ivan."

"I'll miss you too… моя Литва (My Lithuania)."

She decides to come with Ivan to the train station where he will depart for boot camp. Ivan agrees to this, mostly so he can share just a few more fleeting moments with her. The station is not all that far from Russia's home so they decide to walk getting a few odd looks from passersby out on the street.

Before he boards the train she pulls him in for one, last, passionate kiss before leaving. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses back. They only break the kiss after both countries run out of air. Ivan pants out;

"Я люблю тебя… Литва. (I love you Lithuania.)"

"Я тоже тебя люблю… Ivan. (I love you too… Ivan.)"

And with those final bittersweet words, Ivan climbs aboard onto the train and leaves. She waves to his train until it is out of sight.

He is shipped to boot camp in the Fergana Valley, mostly just to brush up upon his physical fitness and fighting skills. He hasn't fought anyone in a while, sure there had been a couple of small conflicts but it wasn't since the Great Patriotic War* that he ever did any major fighting. Brezhnev strongly suggests that he go through the regular protocol just like the rest of the soldiers.

After training for a good portion of the day, at night, he takes out that single picture of her and he stares at it until he memorizes everything about it. One of the privates by the name of Yuri** has been rather curious about this mysterious man and why he always has that picture. He approaches him about the fact that he stares at it every night;

"Um… Sir why do you stare at that photo so much? Who is she?"

Russia looks up from the photo and responds;

"Oh comrade… She is my lover and she's waiting for me back at home. She's from Lithuania. "

Yuri notes the contented smile the snuck up on his Ivan's face while telling him about Liudvika.

"I really do love her and I hope I live long enough through this war to see her again."

"I can tell you really love her by that smile."

Then suddenly Yuri walks away, leaving Ivan alone to his thoughts. Russia would find out that Yuri is killed by a mine that the Afghans set a few months later.

Later that night, after Ivan falls asleep he has a dream… and a beautiful dream it is. It's not like he hasn't dreamt of Liudvika before but this time the dream was so real that he couldn't tell the difference between it and real life.

The dream just started and it seems relatively normal at first, Ivan is descending upon the stairs and Lithuania's back is turned away from him and it is obvious she is cooking for him. She is wearing her normal forest green uniform and her normal half-up half-down hairstyle but it's when she turns around to face him when he realizes that something is off… she has a small bump in her stomach but the rest of her doesn't appear to be fat. Ivan wonders in this dream, could she be pregnant? Were they going to have a baby? She spots him and smiles and it is then that he notices the wedding ring on her finger, are they married in this dream? Some small child with dark hair, exactly like his dear Liudvika's, and violet purple eyes, exactly like his own, walk up to her and hug her around the waist.

"Мама! (…guess what it means)"

'D-Did that child just call her mom?' Ivan thinks.

As the dream continues everything starts to make more sense to him. He is married to her, living happily together with one child and another on the way. Ivan likes this dream because in this dream, their house is surrounded by a warm sunflower field and he doesn't have to deal with all the things that he is forced to deal with back home. There's never any 'visits' from General Winter that always bring a pain in Ivan's ass and leaving him walking with a limp for the next few days and no freezing cold blizzards that leave all members of the household huddled together for warmth. There's no food shortages, no lines for basic items necessary for living, no discontent in this house, no sadness, no whispers, no secrets and especially no pointless wars like the one he is in now. No, in this house, everything is perfect. And he wants things to be this way.

Ivan is actually unsure how he got into this mess in the first place. At first he was just going to give some aid to the communist government of Afghanistan… he wants to globalize communism everywhere after all. But this… he never thought that it would turn into this. Being the simple-minded person he is, it is hard for Ivan to understand why is everyone do angry at him when it was Afghanistan's government that asked for this. They wanted help, he gave it to them. His boss didn't see coming just how much the actual Afghan soldiers didn't want to be there, a lot of them defected and just how much it would infuriate about the fact that the Soviet soldiers… his children, had arrived. This only seemed to make the Muja*** more hostile and nationalistic. ****

Back on the home front, Liudvika worries everyday if Ivan is getting hurt. Like always she worries herself with concerns for him to the point where her stomach constantly aches with concern for the Russian man. The other two Baltics take notice of their sister's sudden changes after Ivan left and they finally come to the conclusion that yes… she actually does love Ivan. They had been reluctant to come to this conclusion because of all the times he had snapped and hurt one of them. It wasn't often by no stretch of the imagination but it only made the beatings that much more unpredictable but most of them were directed towards Lithuania.

And it always wasn't... just beatings, sometimes he had raped her snapped, the first time they had sex was not the last time that she didn't fully consent and when he does rape her she remembers what happened when he realized it the first time and just how remorseful he was. She always forgives him for it though and never tells him what he did because he never remembers it and it's just better if he remains oblivious to his crime that he unintentionally committed. In most of the times it was just because of extreme stress that made him snap.

At most other times he is so sweet to her. More numerous than the times he hurt here were the times when he'd do small sweet things for her, like draping his long coat around her when she gets cold or finding a sunflower in her room or rubbing her shoulders after a long day. Whenever they make love he always makes sure she enjoys it just as much as himself. She loves him more and more each day, though he may occasionally snap, she knows his frozen, broken heart is in the right place.

After 9 long, hard years of war, Ivan finally gives up and he is allowed to return home. This dream that he has been having during this time has never left him and he decides on something… he is going to marry her.

:U I know I haven't updated for a while but don't worry I will be updating a lot after June 8th when school ends for me. I have the rest of this story mentally mapped out and all I need to do us put it on metaphorical paper. I can promise 2 more sex scenes for all of you fans who read this just for the sex XD I know you're out there reading this at like midnight instead of doing homework or studying. Back to the main point, the end of this story is in sight, I might do a chapter 2.5 to explain to people just what happened between chapters 2 and 3 but I shall let my fans decide if I should do this or not. Please leave a comment to tell me what you want okay ^^. Ciao for now!

*Great Patriotic War is apparently what Russians call WWII… but I don't know if this is accurate, I got this from cracked so yeah…

**Best. Russian. Name. Ever. XD

***Muja = mujahedeen, Afghanis that were fighting to end Soviet control

****Yeah this is basically a simple summary of the Soviet War in Afghanistan, it's "Russia's Vietnam" in reference to the Vietnam war that the United States had. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, I hope you all enjoyed the foreshadowing in the last chapter and now for the next chapter. There is smut in this chapter because I know my fans would be disappointed if they had to wait more than one chapter for smut.

Warnings: Language, lemons, smut, maybe some angst etc.

* * *

><p>It is February 15th, 1988 when Ivan finally gets to see his dear Lithuania again. The war has definitely left an impact on him physically and mentally, he has many more scars than he did prior to this conflict. Unlike his scars from the 40s, these one's are still fresh. Not to mention the impact that war left on his particularity delicate psyche.<p>

She is at home and has not received the news that the troops are home. So when the door opens and a familiar 'clacking' of boots comes, she is shocked. Lithuania turns around and comes face to face with her Russian lover now with bags under his eyes, a slight stubble, his normally childishly bright violet eyes a dull purple.

"I-Ivan? …Oh Ivan!"

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him. Her face is pressed up against the dirty, rough, sand-colored fabric of his uniform. She missed the feeling of being with him and he missed her. They remain like this for a few moments, wrapped up in they joy of being reunited with each other.

"Литва… Мой милый Литвы… (Lithuania… My sweet little Lithuania…)"

He pulls back from the hug and looks her in her gentle green orbs. Then he smiles faintly and says;

"I missed you… so, so much."

"I missed you too Иван (Ivan)."

And with that, she stands on her tiptoes and presses her soft lips to his dry and chapped ones. Ivan closes his eyes and she wraps both of her arms around his neck and he picks her up bridal style with one hand at the bend in her knees while the other is supporting her back. She stifles a squeak as he does this and blushes a bit. He breaks the kiss and walks with her in his arms up to a his bedroom. She presses her head to his chest and listens to the beat of his heart quickening with every second. When they get to his bedroom, he sets her down gently on the bed and crawls on top of her and resumes kissing her swollen lips. She breaks the kiss and gazes up into his eyes. He kisses her cheek then whispers in his real voice;

"Я люблю тебя… (I love you…)"

She smiles and kisses him again with her lips slightly parted allowing him to push his tongue past her pink-tinged lips and freely explore her hot, moist mouth. She moans slightly and guides his calloused hands to the buttons on her shirt silently pleading with him to remove that piece of clothing.

He complies and slowly slips the buttons on her shirt off while continuing to kiss her. After her shirt is unbuttoned she hastily shrugs it off of her shoulders. Ivan immediately connects his lips to her throat and kisses lower and lower until they find their rightful place, kissing her breasts with a tenderness that makes Liudvika's face turn red. She sits up just enough so that she can reach back and unclasp her bra and toss it to the side. He glides his tongue across her erect nipple making her toes curl and a moan forces its way out of her lips. It has been so long since she has been touched, not since he left has she slept with anyone, because of this, she arches her back into his touch. He flicks and circles his tongue teasingly across her nipple and reaches his other hand and toys with her other breast using his hand. Soft moans continue to come out of her mouth and she tugs his faded pink scarf off, even in the hot desert he still wore this scarf because it made him feel at home.

Ivan missed this feeling of being so exposed without his scarf, he stops the ministrations to her breasts and removes his shirt from his chest. She looks up at him then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the exposed flesh of his nape. She plants small, butterfly kisses all around his neck making Ivan groan coarsely. A small smile creeps it's way onto her face as she takes a spot into her mouth and sucks it in between her teeth. He says deeply;

"Хороший Литва… (Good Lithuania.)"

She trails kisses all the way down his chest and stomach but stops when she reaches his pants and she looks up at him for silent permission to continue. Ivan nods his head slowly and says;

"Сосете. (Suck.)"

Lithuania wastes no time and unbuttons his pants and removes them along with his underwear. She had almost forgotten how big his penis was. She places the same kind of small, teasing kisses on his erection making the Russian even harder than he is now. Getting impatient, Ivan places his hand on the back of her head. Liudvika, not wanting to anger him, complies with the silent request and opens up her mouth wide to take his erection into her mouth. A pleasured groan escapes from Ivan's mouth as she swirls her tongue around the tip. She slowly starts sucking on his erection, taking it further and further into her oral cavity.

She reaches her hands up and slowly rubs the part of his shaft that she can't fit into her mouth. Ivan's groans become full-fledged moans of pleasure. Liudvika begins to bob her head, moving her hot mouth up and down along the appendage. He lays back and enjoys the pleasure that he hasn't had in so long, the feeling of her soft but skilled hands… her tongue, rough on the top but smooth at the underside. The first signs of climaxing were appearing for him, the pressure was building up inside of him, it was getting to be too much for him and his fingers caress the locks of her hair as some sort of distraction. While his erection is deep in her throat, she swallows around it knowing that it'll make him climax. With a loud, throaty moan, he does climax and Liudvika chokes a bit but she manages to swallow most of his seed. Then she takes her mouth off with a 'pop' sound. But his erection does not subside however, so he takes out a condom and covers his member with it.

Lithuania lays on the soft bed with her legs eagle-spread out beneath his body ready to have him become one with her. Knowing that she must've become very tight while he was away, he coats his fingers with his own saliva and pushes one of them into her vagina. Ivan immediately notices that, to the extent he can remember, she is just as tight today as she was their first night together. Wiggling the digit around a bit, he makes room for a second one and he slides his middle finger alongside his pointer finger. A moan forces it's way out of her mouth as Ivan spreads the two fingers apart and teasingly moves them in a clockwise circle inside of her.

"M-M-More… please." Lithuania says shakingly with her pleasure evident in her voice as she pushes herself down further onto the fingers that are buried inside of her.

Ivan chuckles a bit and inserts a third finger and begins to thrust them in and out of her vagina. Lithuania grips the sheets and moans. Her moans have always been like a song to Ivan, their pitch, their tone… and he craves these sounds from her oh so much and he inserts all four of his fingers at once in her. He hears nothing less than a loud scream of pleasure escaping her lips. A dark red blush forms on her face as she realizes just how loud she was and that the other Baltics might've heard them. Sensing her thoughts, Ivan says;

"It's okay моя любовь (my love)… they already know."

She shudders as he moves them inside of her lazily at different speeds and with no organization, no way of telling where they're going to go next. But Ivan knows exactly where they're going to, he remembers where that spot is inside of her and aims all four fingers at it letting each finger only touch it lightly which proved to be a challenge seeing as how little space he has to work with. Lithuania gasps and squirms from underneath him, then she puts her legs up on his shoulders and crossing them behind his head giving him better access to the most intimate parts of herself.

Russia takes this as a sign to go further and removes his fingers from her. She whines cutely at the loss and feels strangely empty. But the feeling of emptiness doesn't last long though because Ivan places his erection at her entrance and pushes in slowly. All of that preparation couldn't of prepared her for the pain of being without him for so long and little rivers of tears spring for her eyes and a cry of pain escapes her mouth. Ivan stops half-way in and kisses her neck and chest affectionally as a silent apology for the pain. She grips his hand and nods a bit for him to continue.

Ivan pulls back with a low groan, then he slowly thrusts back in drawing another gasp from the Lithuanian underneath him. He then slowly thrusts in and out of her and just as slowly, the pain that Lithuania feels dissolves slowly into the pleasure that she missed so much. She tilts her head to the side and blushes as she moans giving Ivan a perfect opportunity to bite down gently on her neck, she squirms from this action and whimpers. Ivan groans and his thrusts slowly get a little harder giving her more than enough time to protest if he's going too hard but she just moans louder.

While he's thrusting, he kisses her roughly on the lips and she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss as he thrusts deeper into her. She breaks the kiss and shudders when his penis hits that bundle of nerves inside of her. She moans loudly and Ivan smirks remembering all of those good memories. He remembers exactly where that spot is at and thrusts directly at it with each thrust. She lays back down on the bed and grips the sheets with pleasure. Her moans have an alluring effect on Ivan and he just let's all of his troubles with everything go away, even just for a few minutes.

Ivan wraps his arms around her tightly and hugs her body to his own as he thrusts in her. She moans as she begins to buck her hips up to meet his. Ivan lets out a throaty groan when he feels his erection inside of her to the hilt and Lithuania shudders and clings onto him as she pants out;

"I-Ivan… f-f-faster… please."

The Russian happily obliges with her request and goes faster while her nails leave small scratch marks on his back. Both nation's breathing starts to shorten up as a sign of their approaching orgasms. She pulls him in for a rough, open-mouthed kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as Lithuania moans. Ivan firmly squeezes her breast as he thrusts in hard bringing her to her climax. Liudvika shudders as she feels her own walls tighten up around his erection forcing Ivan to cum as well. Then he pulls out of her and chastely kisses her forehead. She blushes and hugs him then gets out of bed and puts her clothes back on. Ivan also unenthusiastically dresses and smiles at her. She looks away and blushes before saying;

"I'll get dinner ready."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after dinner Russia goes to the phone and calls up Poland for his advice, Feliks picks up and said;<p>

"Like hello?"

"Привет comrade Feliks, I wanted to ask for your opinion if you don't mind."

Of course he wouldn't mind giving Ivan help, he still controls him at this time. Feliks sighs and responds;

"Like of course, what time would you like for me to come and junk."

"Next week maybe or sooner if you have the time да."

"Sure I'll be there ASAP."

Ivan smiles knowing Poland's the best person for advice for things like this and says;

"Спасибо. (Thank you.)"

Ivan then hangs up suddenly. He's going to ask his advice for an engagement ring for her, he doesn't know much about fashion but Poland seems to be an expert at these kinds of things.

Poland arrives only a few short days later completely unaware to what Ivan wants from him. Ivan explains to him how he wishes to marry Lithuania and Poland flips out on him.

"Like totally no and junk! You can't like have her!"

"Why is that Польша? Do you want her… more than a friend?"

Poland only huffs and looks away with an angry look, yes it is true he wants his long time best friend and is quite jealous of the Russian but knows he is powerless and really hates it. All thanks to Ivan and stupid communism his economy is in ruins, he has no money to update factories and no one is buying anything he makes, Feliks never wanted communism in the first place but it was forced upon not only him but most of his friends, Lithuania, Hungary and even that bastard Prussia to some extent. He wants his freedom from the Russian, and he wants her but Feliks knows for the time being, he may have neither and he says with a large amount of envy and barely controlled rage;

"I like totally can't help you there… get her like whatever the fuck you want bastard.…"

Ivan is slightly angered by Feliks but he simply hides it by putting on his normal fake smile. Feliks definitely wasn't going to be of any help and Ivan says dismissively;

"Well if you're not going to be supportive then you may go back to Warsaw."

And Feliks left without even looking back.

Ivan went along and got her a ring with a beautiful red diamond in the middle, mined from the Urals, mined from himself. It is surrounded by small white diamonds that glisten whenever the tiniest of light is shown upon them. He knows she'll love it. All of his dreams are finally coming true…

* * *

><p>Ah I hope you enjoyed this, sorry it took so damn long to update but don't worry there will be 2 more chapters guaranteed. I'm trying to make this as historically accurate as I can but if I mess anything up, please bear with me I'm only 15. I would like reader feedback on whether or not I should have a chapter 2.5 giving a better explanation. Reviews really make my day ^^.<p> 


End file.
